Something in the Water
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: Hawke is loved by all, except by the Knight Commander. The Templar can't stand the rouge getting away with everything and decides to spike the water. Will she awaken the magic within her blood? And how will Hawke's mage hating lover react if it does? Can Hawke find the source and save her relationship before it's too late? Tune in to find out. SMUT inside so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Something in the Water 1**

**Greetings to one and all! **

**I hope you missed me XD**

**This idea has been plaguing me for a while so I thought, 'ah might as well do it, if its crap then we'll know' so here it is.**

**Don't worry people this won't be a super duper long story like my other ones, so if I can keep it right then it should be less than normal, 10 if I go super crazy. If not… well I have no clue what I'll do.**

**Please enjoy and review! Xx**

* * *

Sol swallowed heavily as he looked at the Knight Commander sitting at her desk. She appeared to be reading something that annoyed her by her, but he could feel her attentions firmly on him.

"So… um… how may I help you K-Knight Commander?" Sol asked nervously as he stood in the office of the glowering Templar. Meredith looked up from her paper, before she looked past him at the closed door. Sol began to feel more nervous with each second that passed.

"I want you to make me a potion." Meredith glared at the mage who nodded carefully.

"Yes Ma'am… what sort of potion do you want?"

"I want something to help the mages develop further. Lyrium is an obvious choice, but it needs to draw out their power. It will let us know if they are capable of handling more powerful forms of magic or if they pose a danger to the order in the future. I will not allow possible Abominations to stay under the protection of the Circle." Meredith said and Sol had to make a conscious effort not to scoff and roll his eyes at her.

Meredith looked at the closed door again, listening for Orsino coming back from his classes, with his guards of course. She would be damned if he was allowed to run rampant around her territory.

"Oh… that will be fine." Sol breathed a heavy sigh of relief. When the Templar recruits had come to his stall and said the Knight Commander had summoned him and brought him inside, he had feared for the worst when he was shoved into the Knight Commander's office.

But so far so good.

"I expect it to be ready soon. I want this potion to draw out the magic of any who drink it. And make it very concentrated, so the Templars have to dilute it. It needs to be extremely potent. And I expect it by this evening."

"May I ask what purpose will this serve the city?" Sol was silenced by the icy stare of the Templar.

"No. You may not." Meredith growled. "Now go."

Sol nodded and quickly hurried away from the Templars office, anxious to get away from her.

What in the Void was that all about?

* * *

Hawke rolled over in her bed, about to plant a kiss on her lover's lips, but was met with a pillow in his place. Hawke sighed and looked up, pushing herself just off the mattress. The fire in her room was still blazing so he shouldn't have been gone for too long. Hawke sighed as she eventually won her battle against the urge to return to the warm embrace of her bed. She stood and stretched with a grunt, feeling the warm carpet between her toes.

She felt a chill as she looked in the mirror at her naked form. She scoffed loudly as she saw the numerous love bites along her neck and some on her breasts. There were also a few bruises along her hips from when Fenris had been too rough in their lovemaking.

"Daft elf." Hawke laughed to herself. Fenris had been staying over more and more recently. They would make their way back from the Hanged Man, have dinner, maybe split a bottle of wine, and then they would make love. Hawke tried not to giggle to herself as she realised that they did it every night.

Often more than once.

She rolled her eyes at the thought before she hastily pulled on her armour and bounded happily down the stairs.

"Good Morning Messere!" Bodhan smiled at her and Hawke grinned.

"Hello Bodhan. Did Fenris come through here?" Hawke asked and watched the dwarf nod with a sly smile.

"Why, yes he did Messere. He said he was going to the Chantry. I believe he wished to speak to Messere Sebastian." Bodhan said and Hawke nodded her thanks to the dwarf with a smile. "Oh and Messere, the Knight Commander sent another letter this morning. I believe you haven't yet respond to her last two letters. She appears to be growing impatient. " The dwarf said and Hawke shrugged.

"Ah, just leave it. What's she gonna do?"

* * *

"CHAMPION!" Meredith screamed as she stormed through Hightown. The Templar barely registered Knight Captain Cullen following after her with a few other Templars in tow. That rouge was in some serious trouble when she found her. Meredith's cold eyes scanned the grounds before the Viscounts Keep before she stormed in the direction of the Chantry in search of the biggest thorn in her side since Orsino.

Serah Hawke.

Champion of Kirkwall.

Meredith was regetting giving that blasted rouge that title more and more as every day went past. She had known of her for years and had been keeping tabs on the rouge. Cullen had said something about her harbouring an Apostate, a sister apparently, but according to her Templars the sister had been killed in the Champion's expedition to the Deep Roads. But it didn't matter to her, the Champion was on her agenda now.

Meredith spotted the rouge sitting on the steps of the Chantry speaking to a dwarf, the Chantry Prince and the male elf she had with her constantly. Meredith narrowed her eyes and shouted again, watching a few nobles jump at the sound of her shrill voice. The Champion just looked away from her elven companion and raised a red eyebrow at the Templar.

"Meredith! Lovely weather we're having, wouldn't you agree?" Hawke watched Meredith snarl as she stopped a few feet away from the steps on which they sat.

"Do not speak to me of such trivial matters!" Meredith snapped and Hawke laughed before the Templar could continue her rant.

"Oh come on! We have beautiful weather in Kirkwall. The sun's always shining, gentle breezes, you know I can't even remember a time when it rained." Hawke turned to Fenris who smirked at her.

"Last Tuesday when we were up the Wounded Coast." The Tevinter smiled and Hawke shrugged.

"Hey, I don't even remember breakfast. How am I supposed to keep track of the weather?"

"You could make a chart." Varric offered helpfully.

"Oh yeah! And maybe I could get it in the news." Hawke grinned at the dwarf who chuckled.

"Why not go further? Make your own paper! Get some orphans to distribute it."

"Brilliant. How about 'The Daily Hawk'? I think that has a nice ring to it." Hawke grinned at her companions and Sebastian laughed gently.

"More like Squawk, because you never fail to shut your mouth." The Exiled Prince laughed while Hawke gasped.

"Trust me that is not a bad thing." Fenris smirked as Hawke playfully kicked him as their group laughed.

"You are such a pervert!"

"As you have said; it takes one to know one." Fenris raised an eyebrow playfully at the rouge who laughed before a heavy snarl brought their attention back to the raging Templar. Meredith's eyes were narrowed with hate, her nostrils were flaring and Hawke could practically see the steam coming out of the woman's ears.

"Champion…" Meredith said through gritted teeth. The rouge was obviously testing her. She took a deep breath before she spoke more calmly this time. "I recall I sent you a letter."

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" Hawke wanted to provoke the Templar more.

"You never responded to it." Meredith sighed.

"Oh yeah. I remember your most recent letter simply said 'come to the Gallows or else'." Hawke mocked ignoring the chuckles of her companions.

"So you did receive my letter, you just chose not to respond." Meredith glared down at the red head who smirked.

"No I think you'll find I have."

"Explain yourself." Meredith snarled at the chirpy redhead.

"You said to come and see you 'or else', and this is the else. You are coming to see me. I don't think it's really fair I'm the one trudging back and forth for your convenience. You should come by my house some time. Stay for tea and cake." Hawke laughed and Meredith saw red. She reached for the rouge and grabbed her by the throat, ignoring the gasps of the crowd that had gathered.

"Listen very carefully, Hawke, for I will not repeat myself. When I give you an order, you follow it." Meredith glared into the rouge's defiant blue eyes.

"I don't think so, Knight Commander. You have no power over me." Hawke smiled as Meredith shouted at her.

"I am Knight Commander of Kirkwall! I will not be ignored!" She snarled

"Meredith." Hawke raised an annoyingly perfect eyebrow at the Templar, who snarled before her eyed widened. Meredith looked down to see a dagger pointed at her, with its tip at the weakest point at her armour. "Try me."

Meredith looked around to see her companions with their weapons drawn pointed at her. She glanced at Cullen who was watching this unfold and the Templar scowled before she dropped the rouge. Hawke fell back a little, but was steadied by Fenris' arms around her waist. She sent him a soft smile before she turned her attentions back to the Templar.

"I didn't quite care for that, Knight Commander." Hawke grinned back at the reddening Templar.

"This. Isn't. Over." Meredith growled and stomped off in the direction of the Gallows.

Hawke stuck her tongue out at the Templar's back while she pulled her bottom right eyelid down as she watched the woman leave. Fenris sighed before he stroked her hair affectionately.

"Are you hurt, Hawke?" Fenris said soothingly and Hawke smiled as she turned her head to face his.

"Yeah I'm fine. Great catch by the way." He chuckled gently as he leant his forehead against hers.

"I will always catch you Hawke."

"Alright, alright, enough of this lovey dovey shit. It's making my stomach churn." Varric laughed as he stepped between the pair, pushing them away from each other, much to Fenris' annoyance.

"I'm sorry, have we offended you Ser Dwarf?" Hawke grinned as Varric rubbed his knuckles on his coat.

"You have. I shall not be a part of this. Too sweet. Come on Choirboy, let's leave these two alone." Sebastian sighed before turning to Fenris.

"I shall see you both at the Hanged Man later." The archer rolled his eyes as he followed the dwarf. Hawke smiled and turned back to Fenris.

"You know I missed you this morning." Hawke smirked playfully at the elf who sighed.

"I apologise. I had to see Sebastian and unfortunately the dwarf."

"About?" Hawke prodded with a smile.

"Never you mind."

"Oh come on. What's so important that you would rather speak to Sebastian and Varric than have morning sex with me?" Hawke winked at him. He rolled his eyes before he smiled as she laughed. "Well I was upset I didn't get the usual… morning experience. But I'm willing for you to make it up to me now." Hawke said as seductively as she could manage. Fenris chuckled and Hawke felt a shiver of desire run through her.

"Well it's a good thing my home is closer." Fenris said playfully before he saw her sigh. "What?"

"You still think of it as your home. We've been practically living together for months." Hawke ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Hawke we've been over this. It is not my home. I do not belong there." Fenris crossed his arms and watched his lover sigh.

"No you belong with me. You said it yourself. So what do you want us to move into that crumbling death trap you call a mansion?" Hawke heard the condescending tone in her voice, but she didn't care, this needed to be sorted.

"No. I just… I want my own space." Fenris sighed and waited for Hawke's response. Knowing her it would be something witty or crude that they would fight about for the next few-

"Fine." Hawke shrugged nonchalantly and Fenris was sure his jaw had landed in the Deep Roads.

"Are… Are you sure?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"Sure. You need your own space. I'll just go back to my home and have a hot bath." Hawke smiled wickedly and Fenris felt his eyes narrow at her. "I'll need to use that new washcloth and get it all soapy and hot, as I drag it across my hot skin, rubbing and squeezing all the water all over my naked, wet body…" Hawke closed her eyes and moaned breathlessly.

Fenris growled and walked forward grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

"Where are we going?" Hawke couldn't keep the laugh from her voice.

"To have that bath."

* * *

Meredith smiled darkly as she looked at the round vial of black liquid in her hand. Sol had worked quickly, due to the constant Templar presence at his stall. She looked around at the setting sun over the heights of Sundermount, before she turned back to the few Templars she had chosen to accompany her. Sol stood shakily behind her as Meredith entered the cave just ahead of them.

Meredith lit a torch and made her way through the wet cave. She was gripping the vial tightly as they walked further into the cave.

"Mage." Meredith said simply, watching as Sol came forward fearfully. "Lead me to the main water source. If this is to work it needs to be given to as many people as possible." Sol nodded shakily as he took the lead, aware of the way the Templar's hands lingered on their weapons.

Sol walked hastily through the damp cave, listening to the steady drip of water falling from the roof of the cave. He was growing more and more concerned about Meredith's intentions the closer they got to the waterfall.

This was becoming more and more unnerving.

He stopped just as the main source of all Kirkwall's water was revealed to them. They were in a large cavern that went almost straight down. A large waterfall inside Sundermount that split further down into water ways that went down the numerous tunnels inside the mountain before they exited into rivers and lakes and the Waking Sea around the city.

Sol stopped and watched Meredith watch to the edge of the cavern, as she looked down into the dark cavern. The senior Templar smirked to herself before she popped the cork on the potion that Sol had just finished a few hours ago. He had been locked in a room with three other Senior Enchanters for the past few hours, not getting any food or water until they had perfected this potion for the Knight Commander.

He swallowed as she looked at the black liquid before she turned to him, and motioned for him to stand next to her. Sol swallowed unconsciously before he moved to stand next to her. He looked down into the vast cavern before Meredith spoke suddenly.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Mage." Meredith looked at the bottle again with her usual sadistic smile. "I want this potion to bring out the magic in Kirkwall. Literally." Merdith smiled and Sol felt his eyes widen.

"What?"

"This will bring out the magical potential of any who drink it. You just gave me the key to bringing down the Champion." Meredith laughed as she poured the vial into the water.

"No!" Sol tried to grab her hand and stop her from infecting Kirkwall more, but she pushed him back easily, and the mage stumbled behind her. He grunted as he hit the ground painfully, the sharp rocks scraping the skin on his hands and face. Sol looked up while he was trying to summon a spell, any spell would do in this situation.

The Templar recruits drained his magika before he even had the chance to respond. The vial emptied as the last drop of the potion mixed itself into Kirkwalls water supply and Meredith turned and walked back to Sol. He looked up helplessly as she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the edge of the cliff.

"Thank you for your cooperation. But unfortunately I cannot keep you alive. The other mages have already been killed." Meredith pulled Sol up so he was dangling off the edge. He gripped her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"T-The Champion will stop you." Sol squeaked out.

"No. She will not." Meredith smirked as she let go of the mage's collar. Sol screamed as he disappeared from the Knight Commander's vision, blocked by water and rock. Meredith smirked to herself before she turned back to the Templars. "Let's go. We have work to do."

* * *

Hawke sipped her wine while she relaxed further into the warm bath water. She hummed when she saw Fenris enter the small wash room. The Tevinter elf leaned on the door frame and raked his eyes over his lover in the bath. Her long red hair was tied in a bun and he looked at the stray red lock of hair that framed her face.

"You just going to stand there all day? Because this water is going to get cold." Hawke said playfully as she placed her wine glass on the small table beside the bath.

"I don't know. The view is certainly enjoyable…" Fenris smirked as she lifted a long pale leg out of the bath, watching the water run slowly off her long leg. The droplets dripped back into the tub, creating small ripples through the water.

"I'm glad you're like it." Hawke smiled and watched as he unbuckled his gauntlets and slowly unbuckled his chest plate, his gaze locked with hers all the time. He carefully placed them on the side table before he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You seem tense my love. Did Meredith hurt you?" Fenris rubbed her shoulders sensually and couldn't help the masculine smirk plastering itself on his face as she moaned at the small touch.

"Like that old boot could really hurt me." Hawke leant into his touch and let her head fall back against the back of the bath.

"Still. I was two seconds away from tearing her heart out for touching you like that. Your body deserves to be treated better. Worshiped even." Fenris dipped his head down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her long pale neck. Hawke hummed sensually as he continued to massage her shoulders. "Meredith shall not harm you, my Hawke. Not while I draw breath."

"Fenris, stop talking about that bitch. I mean I love your voice because it's super sexy, but Maker, I know you can think of a better topic." Hawke smiled as she felt him kneel down next to her. He kissed her ear gently and Hawke could practically feel his smirk.

"Well, I could tell you something interesting." Fenris smiled as his hands drifted from her shoulders to her biceps.

"I'm listening." Hawke smiled as he rubbed her arms softly. Placing kisses on her shoulder and neck he chuckled softly, feeling the shiver run through her.

"I heard that the mighty Champion of Kirkwall was feeling unsatisfied." Fenris moved his hands around to her front and gently toyed with her breasts. Hawke gasped as he gently squeezed one while he teased the nipple on the other, as he kissed her neck.

"So I've heard. And how would you suggest we remedy that?" Hawke turned and looked at him with hooded eyes, and Fenris could see the lust within them.

"Well, while I am not a trained medic, I prescribe a good hard fucking." Fenris bit her earlobe with a growl. Hawke kissed his nose playfully.

"Hm… well that does seem like a fair method." Hawke grinned as he kissed her leisurely. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth willingly to him. Fenris explored her mouth with his tongue while his hands teased her hardening nipples beneath the water level. Hawke moaned into his mouth and Fenris had to hold back the smirk at the sweet sound. Hawke pulled back slowly and looked into his desire filled eyes. "The water's nice… you should join me."

"Tempting…" Fenris smirked and slid of his straining leather breeches. He watched as her eyes widen as she took in the sight of his proud erection. He slid into the water, facing his lover with a smile as he relaxed into the warm water. "It appears you were right. This is quite enjoyable." Fenris smirked as he leant against the far side of the bath tub, closing his eyes and relaxing.

He felt the water shift and opened his eyes to see Hawke leant over him, her arms braced at the side of his hips. He kissed her slowly while he brought one hand up and placed it on her firm ass, squeezing gently. Hawke moaned gently and Fenris slipped his hand further down and felt that she was already soaking wet, and was more than ready for him. He pulled back and took in the view before him.

The mighty Champion of Kirkwall was hunched over him, naked and glistening from the water. The soft glow of the fire cascaded all over her pale skin, giving it a new glow. Her red hair was slowly coming loose of the bun and cascading down her neck. Hawke's bright blue eyes sparkled mischief and Fenris smiled as he traced the black tattoo framing her left eye.

"Maker's breath your beautiful." Fenris whispered and watched as she blushed gently.

"You are such a softie." Hawke smiled as he growled, sitting up a little more.

"I think you'll find nothing about me is soft. Especially right now." Fenris bit her neck playfully, and Hawke edged forward, positioning herself above him. Fenris grabbed her ass as she slid herself onto his erection with a gasp. He sunk his teeth in harder as her muscles clenched around him deliciously. Hawke moaned into his ear before she began to raise herself up, bracing her hands on either side of the bath.

Fenris raised his hips as she pushed herself back down onto him, listening to her gasp as he quickly found her g-spot. Hawke threw her head back in pleasure as she tried to move faster, slightly hindered by the water, desperate for more. More of him. She wanted to go faster, but Fenris was slowing her down with his rough grip on her ass.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned and Fenris chuckled darkly.

"So close already?" He chuckled and kissed her jaw slowly. He thrust harder, ignoring how the water sloshed out of the tub. Hawke moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning more into him. Fenris moaned, wanting more and leant forward, before he stood up, receiving a gasp from his shocked lover, as she scrambled to wrap her legs around his slender waist. "Did I surprise you?" Fenris said and watched her mouth open to respond, but she was silenced with an aggressive thrust.

"Oh…" Hawke moaned as she gripped her lyrium elf tighter to her. "Fenris I swear to the Maker… Oh fuck there!" Hawke gasped loudly and Fenris smirked as he continued to pound into her. "If you drop me I will kill you." Hawke moaned and bit his ears roughly. He gasped and widened his stance to give them more support as he continued to thrust into her.

Fenris growled as she raked her nails down his back while her tight sex clenched around him. It was almost too much, but he could tell she was close. Fenris brought her mouth to his in a desperately passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance before Hawke gasped as her orgasm hit unexpectedly. All of her muscles tensed as the overwhelming sense of euphoria overcame her. Fenris gasped as she dragged him over the edge to a pleasured oblivion with her.

It was only his years of training and stamina the kept his legs from giving out and plunging them into the lukewarm water. Fenris looked down to see his cum spilling out of her and dripping into the water below them. Fenris looked up into Hawke's pleasure filled eyes and smiled gently.

"I love you Hawke." Fenris said softly. He had said the words before, but the sensation of pride and love never wavered no matter how many times he said it.

"And I love you Fenris." Hawke said breathlessly.

Fenris slowly lowered her until her feet were touching the tub, but he still held her in a tight embrace. She leant her head on his chest and listened to his calm heartbeat. How could he be so calm while she was still trembling from their coupling? Fenris kissed the top of her head with a sigh.

"As much as I would love to stay and continue this. But I need to see the dwarf again." Fenris said and heard her sigh.

"Again? You were with them this morning." Hawke pulled back and ran her thumb over the lyrium of his neck. It didn't hurt when she touched him, in fact it was quite pleasurable. But she only did it when she was thinking something serious.

"I know. But I barely had time to speak with them this morning before you appeared."

"Why are you being so secretive? What's wrong?" Hawke asked and Fenris sighed.

"Nothing my love. It is just something that I need to get sorted." Fenris kissed her forehead lovingly and Hawke felt some of her anger melt away. "I promise I shall tell you soon." Fenris stepped out of the bath and Hawke sighed.

"Fine. But I better get awesome sex when you return."

"You always do Hawke. You always do." Fenris laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

"Smug bastard."

* * *

Varric sat grinning like a madman as he saw the elf come into the Tavern and made his way quickly up to the crowded table. He looked at their gathered companions before he turned to Varric.

"Dwarf. Do you have a moment?" Fenris tried to ask subtly, but Varric was determined to make the elf work for this. It was simply too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Of course elf. Pull up a chair." Varric chuckled to himself as he saw the elf's eyes narrowed at him.

"In private if you would." Fenris asked, ignoring Aveline's strange glance at him.

"What's wrong Fenris? Is something the matter?" The Captain asked with genuine concern and Fenris sighed.

"No Aveline. Thank you for your concern, but I just need to speak to Varric." Fenris turned back to the dwarf.

"I have no idea what you mean." Varric smirked.

"Dwarf." Fenris growled and Varric laughed and Sebastian smiled knowingly.

"Ok Varric, I think you have annoyed him enough for the moment. If we keep going he may kill us both." The archer nodded his understanding to the frustrated elf.

"Right ok! What is going on?" Isabela glared at the men who shrugged.

"None of your concern." Fenris glared before he turned to Varric. "Stop trying to make me angry. Do you have it or not?"

"I do, I do. No need to get your breeches in a twist." Varric stood and walked over to his bookshelf by his bed, aware of all of their companions watching him with confusion.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Anders sighed as he glared at Fenris, who just sent him a cold glare.

"Well Blondie, you probably don't want to know." Varric tossed a small item to Fenris, but Isabela caught it in the middle of the air, ignoring how Fenris growled and began to glow.

"Oh hush Fenny, I just wanna…look…" Isabela trailed off as she opened the small box and gasped, before she looked up at Fenris. "You're shitting me."

"What?" Aveline and Anders asked simultaneously and Isabela turned to box around. Inside was a slim golden band with three unusual gems dotted around the band.

"Oh my actual God! Does this mean what I think it does?" Isabela squealed and jumped with joy as Fenris snatched the box from her.

"Not a word, Wench." Fenris snared and Aveline stood up.

"Wait, let me see that ring." Aveline asked cautiously and Fenris reluctantly handed it to her. She looked at the three gems and watched with awe as they constantly shifted colours. "Is this…?"

"Yes. I believe it's a rare stone only found in the Ferelden Wilds. The dwarf tracked them down for me." Fenris blushed with a scowl as Isabela and Merrill awed him.

"Fenris… that's so sweet." Aveline cooed gently. She knew this stone but she could never recall the name. It was an old Ferelden stone that the Orlesians mined almost completely from the more accessible placed in the Wilds. It was very rare and very hard to come by. She remembered the wedding ring Wesley had given her had one of these stones in it, the fact Fenris had managed to get three must have cost him a fortune. Aveline was drawn out of her thoughts as Anders scoffed loudly.

"I can't believe you're going to ask Hawke to marry you." He glared at Fenris before they heard a sharp intake of break.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Hawke's shocked voice drifted from the door and Fenris turned away from the mage to look at his shocked lover.

"Um… Hello Hawke… um… lovely weather we're having?" Fenris stated and Varric face palmed himself.

"No. No. What… what did Anders mean?" Hawke looked around at her obviously uncomfortable companions.

"_Venhedis_." Fenris scowled at the floor before he glanced at Aveline. "May I have it back?" He asked but Aveline noted that his tone made it sound more like an order than a request. She handed it back to him and Fenris sighed glaring at the group. "Well… they already know… Hawke." Fenris took her walked over to her and took her hand, trying desperately to ignore the eyes on him.

"Fenris…"

"Hawke… I would like… would you… um … marry-" Fenris was thankfully stopped from embarrassing himself even further in front of their companions as Hawke jumped him, kissing him passionately. He gasped as she wrapped her legs effortlessly around his waist, while she slid her fingers through his silvery hair. Fenris completely ignored the cheers and one mumble of hatred behind him as he was still shocked by Hawke's, all be it pleasant, surprise attack.

"Yes! Oh Maker, Yes Fenris!" Hawke pulled away to shout ecstatically, before she showered his face in quick kisses. Fenris really had to suppress the urge to smile and his growing arousal at the closeness of their hips. Hawke pulled away and spoke quickly as she punctuated her sentences with kisses all over his face and jaw. "Oh Fenris! I thought you'd never ask! I was worried with the whole memories thing that you wouldn't do it! But you did! I will! I will marry you! I love you Fenris! I *hick*". Hawke stopped and pulled back before she hiccupped again.

Fenris finally heard the room laugh as Hawke's hiccups became more frequent. He forgot that when Hawke got over excited she got the hiccups, which he thought was absolutely adorable. Hawke untangled herself from his embrace all while hiccupping.

"Can I get *hick* some water please? *hick*" Hawke gasped while Isabela laughed handing her a pint of water, which Hawke downed quickly before she turned back to Fenris, who was still standing, shocked in the door way. "Sweetie,*hick* can you go get me some? I don't *hick* think its working." Hawke ignored his chuckle as he went to fetch more water.

"Oh Hawke!" Merrill hugged the rouge quickly and Isabela cheered loudly.

"Dibs on throwing the Bachelorette party." The pirate laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations Hawke." Sebastian smiled at her. "Fenris has already inquired about the Andrasetian Marriage rights. I have spoken to Elthina already, she is thrilled. So something can be sorted whenever you two decide on a date." The archer smiled as Hawke hiccupped again.

"Cocky bastard." Hawke smirked as Fenris returned with a few mugs of water. He leant forward and placed them in front of Hawke with a small smile. He was about to pull back, but Hawke caught the front of his armour and pulled him towards her in a searing kiss. The elf's eyes widened at her continuous open show of affection to him. She pulled away and smiled at him, pulling the shocked elf into the seat next to her. Hawke drank her water slowly and tried to ignore the smug, victorious look Fenris shot to the glowering mage in the corner.

"I can't believe this." Anders mumbled and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Anders, no need to be jealous. Fenris isn't your type anyway." Hawke winked playfully at the mage who just glared. The rouge shrugged before she felt Fenris take her hand. She looked up at him, in time to see the elf place the ring around her finger almost fearful that she would change her mind. Hawke looked at the ring before she placed her hand on his cheek, ignoring the group. "I love you Fenris." Hawke said sincerely, and Fenris looked into those beautiful blue eyes before he smiled at her.

"And I you, Hawke." He smiled as she kissed him gently again.

"Oh for Makers sake!" Anders stood up, scraping his chair back loudly as he stormed from the room. Varric sighed before he turned to the pair.

"While Blondie is a little dramatic, all this lovey dovey shit is making me ill." Varric scoffed as Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut it Varric. If I want to kiss my fiancé I shall kiss him." Hawke giggled as she said it.

"So when are we thinking of a wedding?" Aveline playfully nudged the rouge who blushed.

"Well I don't *hick* GOD DAMN IT!" Hawke shouted as she downed more water and Fenris laughed softly.

"Careful Hawke. The dwarf says water is bad for you." Fenris smirked as Varric laughed.

"See the elf's catching on. I'd never touch the stuff, it'd bad for you." Varric watched as Hawke stopped drinking and looked down at the water. "Even you see it now."

"What's wrong Hawke?" Fenirs brushed the hair from her neck gently.

"This tastes funny." Hawke mumbled and Isabela took the pint of water from her, before taking a small drink.

"Yeah I taste it too. Maybe this was sitting out for a bit." The pirate shrugged and Hawke put the water down, not noticing the slight blue shimmer at the bottom of the mug.

"Ah well. At least my hiccups are gone." Hawke laughed and looked with a smile to Fenris. "So when's the wedding?"

"Whenever you want, Hawke." He kissed her forehead.

"And if I wanted it tonight?" Hawke asked playfully and he chuckled.

"Maybe after dinner."

* * *

Hawke laughed as she and Fenris exited the cheering tavern, grasping the elf's hand as she led the way out into the night air. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled as she looked at her engagement ring sweetly before she looked at him. Hawke smirked at the elf as the tavern door closed and she dragged him into the narrow alleyway just to the side of the building. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her before she shoved him against the wall and she crashed her soft pink lips into his. Fenris hummed gently as he gripped her firm ass, feeling her relax into his embrace. Hawke pulled away and licked his long ears, receiving a beautiful moan from the elf.

"Maker Fenris, this is so hot." Hawke moaned into his ears and he shuddered.

"Hawke… what's gotten into you?" Fenris said appreciatively.

"Hopefully you." Hawke bit his ears teasingly and Fenris chuckled. Hawke pulled away and dropped to her knees, unbuckling his leggings quickly. Fenris gasped and tried to stop her, but in honesty he was putting up little resistance.

"Hawke, you don't need to-" He began but she shushed him.

"You are so sweet, you know that? It must have taken you ages to find a ring like that." Hawke pulled his breeches down just enough to pull his slowly hardening length from its leather confinements. She took it gently in her hands and stroked him teasingly. "The fact that you tried to propose in front of everyone… that must have been difficult for you. This is the least I can do." Hawke watched him bite his lip as he hardened with each stroke of her hand.

"Hawke…" Fenris growled as she began to lick him slightly. He looked down to see that pink little tongue of hers follow the lyrium lines along his cock and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Hawke felt the lyrium sing to her touch in a strange new way. She had given him blowjobs before, and while she had enjoyed them, they never felt as pleasurable as this.

Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; that excited and aroused her to no end.

Hawke slipped him into her mouth running her tongue along the lyrium as she sucked him. Fenris was biting his lips to keep himself from moaning, ever aware of someone exiting the tavern and discovering the Champion of Kirkwall sucking him off. He heard a noise and looked down to see her opening up her blouse and his eyes widened.

"Hawke what are you…" He stopped himself as she pulled her breasts free and stopped sucking him. Hawke put her breasts on either side of his cock before she tit fucked him. He groaned as he felt her tongue lick his tip while her firm large breasts caressed his rock hard cock. Fenris felt his eyes rolled back into his head and he shot his seed over her face and tits. He breathed heavily as she licked herself clean.

Fenris felt his vision regain focus in enough time to see her looking at her ring appreciatively and he laughed.

"If I had known this would be your reaction, I would have proposed sooner." Fenris chuckled softly and Hawke looked up at him with a hazy smile.

"Damn right you should have."

* * *

**Will the potion affect our hero's? Will Meredith have her revenge?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Also please review cause I like them and they make me happy in a way I only get with cake :3**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something in the Water 2**

**Come on people please review? I'm sad when no one likes this. Look - :'( sad face.**

**So go on. Make me happy 3**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

Fenris sighed jokingly as Hawke kissed behind his ears. He smirked to himself as she wrapped her arms around his torso as he sat in the chair. He had begun reading not too long ago; it was another one of Hawke's old history books and while his lover found them dull, he was fascinated by them. Every word was new and liberating to him.

He had greatly struggled in the beginning with his reading lessons. He had been always been afraid that Hawke would mock him and crush his hopes at impressing her, but she never did. She always patiently for him to ask for her assistance with a word and she never judged him, and for that he was thankful.

He often grew frustrated at the beginning of the lessons, flinging the book away and cursing it and her. She usually just raised an eyebrow at him and blew him a kiss when he told her to leave. He would then shout and swear and drink before he would try himself and usually fail. But once they had gotten back together, after copious amounts of sex that left them both reduced to puddles of pleasure, she had suggested they tried again.

And he had never been happier.

A nibbling at his ear regained his attention.

"Again?" Fenris sighed to himself and Hawke almost moaned in his ear, making him shiver.

"Yes. Come on Fenris, you know you want to…" Hawke kissed his ears and he sighed.

"Woman, you're going to suck me dry."

"I can certainly try." Hawke growled seductively and turned to face his rouge.

"Fesis bei umo canaverum." Fenris growled as he stood and looked at her. Hawke pulled him back from his chair in the library and shushed him as she led him up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at her but she shushed him again. Fenris let her pull him down on top of her, giving him an excellent view of the hallway below. Bodhan, Sandal and Orana were all chatting quietly by the fireplace, drinking mugs of tea. His eyes widened as he realised what she was implying.

"Here?" He whispered harshly and she responded by licking the lyrium down his throat. He shuddered violently, biting back the moan that threatened to escape him. Fenris smirked and kissed her roughly. Hawke moaned softly into his mouth as she let her fingers slide through his silky hair. He kissed down her neck, feeling he writhe beneath him. He slipped his hand up her house robes and his eyes widened as she had no underclothes on. He raised an eyebrow at her but smirked as he slipped a finger into her.

Her eyes widened and she bit his neck to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Fenris growled as he hastily untied his leather breeches and he sprang free. Hawke kissed his lips slowly opening her mouth to his insistent tongue. Fenris let his tongue explore the familiar territory while his erection pressed against her womanly core. Hawke opened her legs wider and lifted her hips, making him touch her and she shuddered with a moan.

They stopped as Fenris lifted his head up and saw Orana's ears twitch slight. Hawke leant her head back to try and see what was happening but Fenris smiled as he thrust into her suddenly. Her eyes widened and she bit her lips to keep the moan from echoing in the long hall as she adjusted to the shock from the pleasurable invasion.

Fenris watched as Orana opened the door and Varric and Anders came in and Fenris suddenly felt the urge to make Hawke scream at the sight of the mage. He hated that Abomination with a passion, and the fact he was invading on his and Hawke's lovemaking. The mage had done nothing but bitch and whine and grumble and snarl ever since he and Hawke had first started flirting.

Evidently the mage needed a clearer message that he was not wanted.

Hawke looked into the hall then looked at Fenris, as if she understood him and she smiled.

"No!" She whispered but he just gave her a masculine smirk as he fully withdrew himself from her tight sheath before he slammed back into her. Hawke bit her bottom lip harder as he continued with his deliberately powerful, slow thrusts and Fenris saw that she had drawn blood. He smirked and licked the droplets away while he thrust back into her.

Hawke was so turned on right now. If anyone down there looked up they could probably see Fenris, and if she let even one little moan slip it would echo.

They were such exhibitionists.

Fenris grinded into her hips harder and Hawke hummed. That's what she loved about being intimate with Fenris. He could have her begging and mewling for him within seconds of them touching. He just needed to give her his signature half smirk with that deliciously heated look he gave her. It was just the way he looked at her, it sent shivers down her spine and could make her wet almost instantly. Fenris was just so strong and sensual that Hawke couldn't have resisted his advances, even if she was mad enough to not want him.

He slowed his pace down and Hawke had to stop herself from shouting at him. He smirked as he felt her nails run down his back and he smirked. Hawke lifted her hips more, wrapping her legs around his slender waist while she moaned into his neck. Fenris bit her neck as he gave her a particularly aggressive thrust, making her gasp loudly. Hawke's eyes widened and Fenris saw the group look around.

"Did you hear that?" Anders looked around and Varric shrugged.

"I did yeah. Are Mr and Mrs Fenris' home?" The dwarf laughed loudly and Bodhan nodded.

"Yes Messere Varric. Last I knew Messere Fenris was reading a bok." Bodhan said quietly and Orana mumbled softly.

"Would it not be the Hawke's?" The blond elf murmured and Varric looked at her.

"What?" Varric chuckled and Orana asked again.

"Does Messere Fenris have a last name? I thought it was always the bride who took the husband's last name?"

"It is usually, but its all very political nowadays. Power politics." Varric smirked as he moved towards the library.

While this conversation was going on Fenris had managed to open up Hawke's house robe and remove her breast band, letting her firm breasts rub against his armour. The combination of the cool metal and his hot cock inside her was driving Hawke mad with pleasure. He was completely covering her, licking the shell of her ear, while her hands roamed through his hair and teasingly played with his ears as her legs were wrapped tightly around his lean waist. Hawke moaned as Fenris tweaked her nipples before she blushed as she realised how loud she had been.

"Elf! If you're fucking her brains out give us a sign." Varric called with a laugh and Fenris smirked into Hawke's neck as He pounded her and Hawke tossed her head back in pleasure not caring anymore.

"Oh Maker! Fenris!" Hawke moaned loudly and Fenris increased his pace, encouraged by her wanton moans that began to echo around the mansion. "G-Guys take the day… oh maker…" Hawke moaned and Varric laughed.

"I will take that as a 'take the day off', you heard her." Varric ushered the servants out and Fenris looked up to see Anders glaring daggers right at the elf. No doubt he was getting an eyeful of this. He growled a challenge at the mage and stopped his thrusts.

"Fenris, don't you fucking dare stop!" Hawke pleaded and Anders scowled as Fenris raised an eyebrow at the damned mage as he stormed from the building. Fenris chuckled before he looked down at his fuming lover. "I mean it." She mumbled sensually and Fenris chuckled.

"I live to serve."

* * *

"Stupid elf. He doesn't deserve her." Anders mumbled at the door to Hawke's Hightown mansion. Varric laughed to himself as he watched the mage pace furiously.

"Oh calm it Blondie. So you saw the elf giving it to out Hawke like she was a dog wanting a bone." Varric laughed loudly and pulled out his note book and mumbled to himself. "Dog … with … a … bone… sex … metaphor." He scribbled and closed the book, looking back at the fuming mage.

"It's not funny." He sighed heavily. "But I have been meaning to ask you something about Hawke." He said and Varric raised an eyebrow at the apostate.

"What's the problem? If it's about her and Fenris then I'm not interested in your opinion." Varric said firmly and Anders sighed. He and the dwarf were good friends but Anders always knew he would support Fenris as long as he was the one who Hawke wanted.

"No it's just… Has Hawke seemed different to you? Over the past few days I've felt something's different about her." Anders said and Varric chuckled loudly.

"She just got engaged Blondie. Any woman would be acting like she is. She's on cloud nine and ever since that elf put that ring on her finger she's been… very affectionate. As you just saw." The dwarf chuckled softly and Anders scowled.

"No. I think that-" Anders was interrupted as a very dishevelled looking Hawke opened the door, her red hair all fluffed and rough, which made her look even more beautiful than usual in Anders opinion.

"Hi guys…" Hawke blushed furiously. "I don't suppose there's any chance you didn't-" Hawke rubbed the back of her head slowly.

"See you getting ravaged by our slightly less broody elf and hear your screaming that would give the whores at the Rose shame? Yeah."

"Great. And are you-"

"Planning on telling everyone and anyone I see? Yes."

"Great. That's all I needed." Hawke laughed and closed the door letting the dwarf laugh.

"Catch you later Hawke." Varric smirked and dragged the grumbling mage away. Anders was sure something was different about Hawke though. She had acted the same, looked the same and done everything the same way she always had but it seemed like there was something stirring within her.

It was just that something in her eyes.

"Hey Rivanni! Get us a pint and meet us upstairs." Varric waved over the pirate who came over with a sigh.

"Not so loud!" Isabela rubbed her sore temples and Varric raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"You're shitting me. The Great Pirate Queen Isabela has a hangover? I should mark this on my calendar." The dwarf boomed with a grin and Isabela scowled.

"Shut up Anders." She sighed and Anders looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't say anything Isabela, it was Varric." Anders looked at the pirate who scowled at him.

"No, after him. I heard you loud and clear." The Rivanni glared at the mage who turned to a confused dwarf.

"Shit Rivanni he didn't say anything."

"But I heard him! He just said it again. I am not acting any different than usual." Isabela scowled and Anders sighed to himself.

_What was wrong with her now? _ Anders thought to himself

"Nothing is wrong with me!" The mage's eyes widened and he took the pirate but the hand and led her to Varric's suite. The dwarf followed with confusion as Anders nodded to him.

"Varric close the door." He said firmly in his serious healer voice. Varric closed the door and sat Isabela down and he sat on the table in front of the pirate. "Isabela. I need you to completely relax and trust in me. Alright?" He watched her nod with confusion and she opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her. He sat silently across from her and thought to himself.

"_Can you hear me Isabela?"_

"oh shit I can… Anders what's happening?" Isabela began to panic and Anders placed his hands on hers.

"_Relax Isabela. Just breathe and listen to my voice…er…mind." _Anders thought as soothingly as he could. He watched her breath softly and sighed to himself.

"_**This is most curious."**_ Justice boomed in his mind and Isabela shot up.

"Holy Shit! Was that Justice?" Isabela shouted and Anders nodded.

"Right, will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Varric scowled at the pair and Anders sighed.

"I think Isabela's psychic." He said seriously. The rouges looked at him then at each other before the burst out laughing, clutching their sides as the giggled.

"I'm- I'm a what?" Isabela couldn't stop laughing, and tears of joy began to run down her face. Varric tried to stop his chuckling long enough to speak.

"We should join up as card partners. We'll never lose and be rich!"

"OOOHH! Let's do that!" The pirate laughed and Anders lost it.

"This is not funny!" He shouted at the pair who sobered up immediately. He scowled and rubbed his temples listening to Justice speak calmly.

"_**I am not quite sure what to make of this Anders. I have never seen magic like this before, not anywhere in the Fade." **_The spirit spoke softly. _**"I do not know the cause."**_

"There must be something we're missing…" Anders mumbled thoughtfully.

"I haven't done anything different recently…" Isabela thought before she gasped.

"What?" Varric and Anders both shouted.

"I just remembered I never heard back from that fabric merchant! He said he'd cut me a deal to get rid of all that yellow velvet in my ship! Castillion had no taste." Isabela said. Varri burst out in laughter while Anders sighed.

What was he missing?

* * *

Hawke rubbed her head sorely as she sat down in her room. Her headache had been slowly getting worse and worse over the past few days. She had tried everything she could think of to get rid of it, she had taken some painkillers Anders had given her, she had drunk plenty of water, heck she even tried loads of vigorous sex, and while it had been amazing, it had done little to stop the thudding pain in her skull.

"Urhg… my head…" Hawke leant back on the bed with a groan. Fenris had gone out to see Sebastian and she had sent the servants away so she was by herself. Maybe a nap would help.

"_I know something that could help…" _

Hawke shot up at the sound of the other voice. She stood grabbing her daggers from the side of the bed. The rouge narrowed her eye as she examined the room. Hawke pulled up the covers and examined under her bed set.

Nothing.

Hawke walked into her wash room and looked around.

Nothing.

She walked back into her room and stared at the large wooden dresser at the opposite end of the room. Hawke gripped her daggers tighter as she slowly moved towards the piece of furniture. The rouge lifted them higher as she stopped before the wardrobe. Hawke took in a deep breath as she lifted her foot up, catching the door handle and pulled it outwards gracefully. Hawke sighed as she looked in the wardrobe.

Nothing.

Maker she was just paranoid.

Hawke sighed to herself with a chuckle as she put her daggers down, smiling as she looked at the contents of the wardrobe. She noticed Fenris' adopted house robe hung up neatly. She had found a spare larger robe when she had first came into the house. It was much too large for her so she had just thrown it in here. When Fenris and her had made up he had come over to her estate and they had been in such a rush to get at the other they had torn the straps off his armour and he found these. Hawke giggled at the memory as she closed the wardrobe with a smile.

The smile was quickly wiped off her face when she heard a noise down stairs. Hawke opened the door to her room and walked out into the main hall, looking frantically around.

Not a soul.

Hawke sighed as she made her way to the staircase. Maybe she just needed a glass of water or something for her head. Hawke mad her way to the stair case and was about to make her way down when she felt something catch her foot. Hawke gasped as she reached for the banister, but missed it narrowly and fell down the stairs.

She grunted as her head hit the stone floor and everything went black.

* * *

Fenris drummed his fingers on the table as Aveline chattered on to one of the other guards about patrols or something like that, he wasn't really listening. Sebastian and Donnic were meant to be here as well but their lack of presence made Fenris feel as if this was planned.

Aveline finished her conversation and the guard left, closing the door firmly behind him and the Captain turned to the elf.

"I take it there is a reason you wished to speak here I private? Usually when you need wither Hawke or I you just come to her estate. So what is it that you did not want Hawke to hear?" Fenris watched her eyes widen before she sat down across from him.

"I should have known you'd figure it out." Aveline sighed as she looked him in the eyes. "Firstly I just wanted to say, I couldn't be happier for you and Hawke, and I am thrilled that you two are going to get married." Aveline said and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"But?" He prodded carefully.

"But, Hawke never told me the reason you left her after you first slept together, and Maker forgive me, I don't even care what your reason was. Hawke is family, I've always said that. And as her family, I want to tell you that if you ever hurt her again, I will hunt you down and string you up faster than you could tear out a man's heart."

Fenris looked at her with a raised brow before he sighed.

"I can accept that. But Aveline," Fenris sat forward and looked at her with an intensity that shocked Aveline to the core. The look of pure power he gave her was almost frightening. "I will not hurt Hawke. No matter what happens I intend to stand with Hawke. Even if she supports the mages."

"Do you mean that Fenris?" Aveline raised an eyebrow at the Tevinter.

"I hate magic. But I will not abandon her." Fenris stood as the door clattered open and a guard burst through.

"Captain! We have a problem!" She shouted and Aveline stood to look at the young guard.

"What in Blazes is going on?"

"It's Johnson Ser, he… he just hit Butcher with a fireball!"

"WHAT?" Aveline shouted as she stormed from the room and Fenris stood wide eyed at the door.

How did that happen?

* * *

Hawke groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Maker she should really watch where she going. Hawke cracked open her heavy eye lids and gasped as she saw that she wasn't staring at her ceiling and was looking at a yellowy fog filled sky. Hawke sat up and looked around in a mixture of wonder and horror. She was in a clearing surrounded by black, dead trees, that stretched for miles out of her vision.

This definitely wasn't her house.

Hawke stood up and had a better look around the clearing. Everything seemed to be moving slightly, but there was no wind she could blame it on.

"Great… now where do I go…" Hawke mumbled to herself and watched as a pathway appeared before her eyes.

Yup, she definitely wasn't home anymore.

Hawke followed the path cautiously, aware of the lack of wildlife whatsoever. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued silently.

There was something unnerving about this place. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite remember where from.

"Hello?" Hawke called out and heard her echo around the strange place. The lack of any life in this place made the rouge feel unnerved. Hawke followed the path with the growing feeling that she was being watched. She walked along and gasped as a small bundle of brown fur shot out in front of her. Hawke reached for her daggers but stopped as she saw it was just a mouse. "Just a mouse… I'm fine." Hawke laughed at her misplaced fear.

"Are you lost?"

Hawke blinked and looked around before she looked at the mouse that was staring up at her with big brown eyes.

"Did you just-"

"Speak? Of course I did." The mouse spoke and Hawke could only bink in response. "My name is Mouse."

"That's inventive." Hawke smiled down at him. "I'm Hawke. Mouse, could you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know?" Mouse asked and Hawke nodded.

"I have no clue. I was in my house one minute then I heard a voice. I went to explore and I fell down the stairs and hit my head. Then I just woke up here. Where is here by the way?"

"You're in the Fade."

"…In the where?" Hawke repeated and Mouse nodded.

"In the Fade. You seem surprised. Surely you have been here before mage."

"Well I was here with Anders when he we helped Fenriyal but it never looked anything like- whoa, whoa wait! I'm not a mage!" Hawke gestured rapidly thrashed her hands from side to side, stressing her point.

"Of course you are… aren't you?" Mouse asked again and Hawke shook her head.

"No I'm a rouge! My father and sister were both mages, but I'm definitely not one!" Hawke repeated and watched as the mouse looked at her curiously.

"But there is magic in your blood…" He said thoughtfully and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"Yes… but I really should be going now…" Hawke backed away from the creature that watched her warily.

"Don't go we were just starting to get along."

"You're not an ordinary Mouse are you?" Hawke moved away as Mouse laughed.

"What gave me away?" Mouse began to glow and suddenly grew. Hawke shielded her eyes from the blinding light while he grew. She looked to see a Pride demon in the place of the fuzzy creature she had been talking to moments beforehand.

"What do you want?" Hawke shouted as he took a menacing step forward.

"I want the power in your blood, mage."

"I am not a mage!" Hawke shouted.

"HAWKE!"

* * *

"HAWKE!" Fenris shook Hawke's body roughly. He and Aveline had just came back from the Keep moments before hand and found Hawke lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He had sent Aveline to get the Abomination immediately when he saw her.

He shook her again and cradled her face.

"Hawke! Please wake up!" Fenris begged.

She had to wake up.

She just had to.

"Hawke!" He shouted again and her eyes flew open.

"I AM NOT A MAGE!" Hawke shouted and Fenris hugged her tightly.

"It's ok! Hawke it's ok. I'm here!" Fenris kissed her forehead lovingly as her breathing slowed to a calmer rate.

"Fenris?" Hawke looked into his green eyes and he smiled at her.

"It's ok. It's me." Fenris caressed her face lovingly as he touched his forehead to hers. "You're alright Hawke. You're safe." Fenris cooed soothingly.

She was safe…

Fenris sai she was safe…

Then why didn't she feel it?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please please please review? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something in the water 3**

**Hi again guys! Thank you for the reviews! Also sorry about my spelling I always seem to get rogue and rouge mixed up. Maybe it's because they sound similar, well in my opinion they do anyway.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**X**

* * *

Hawke sat in silence in a chair in the library facing the roaring fire. She sat hunched forward, resting her elbows on her legs as she watched the flames dance and crackle and splutter before her. She could hear Fenris hastily searching the mansion for any signs of intrusion or any missing items in their home.

How in the Maker's name could she explain this?

Fenris had come home and found her unconscious, which was bad enough as he was already worrying himself sick about a possible threat within the mansion... But how could she explain her shouting "I am not a mage!" to her lover, who just so happened to be the biggest mage hater in Thedas?

Hawke rubbed her temples roughly as she tried to think about what had been going on.

She had been hearing voices and sounds then she fell down the stairs and had apparently gone into the Fade, which had never happened before if she recalled correctly. She remembered her father used to say that everyone, aside from dwarves, went into the Fade when they dreamed, but it was only mages who were able to navigate and understand the Fade.

When she was there, she could understand what was going on and she understood what that being… Mouse had said to her. But he wasn't just a mouse, he was a demon. And a demon was only attracted to mages.

But she wasn't a mage.

She wasn't a mage.

…

Was she?

Hawke shook the thought from her head with a sigh. If she were a mage, which she wasn't, her magic would have developed by now. She would have seen signs they were usually pretty damn obvious.

Like shooting fire or lightning for one.

She had been a rogue all her life. She had been trained to sneak, to pick locks to fight with daggers and to disappear when she needed to… but she had never shown any aptitude for magic. Bethany had been talented and had shown her ability early on. But Hawke had never, EVER shown any magical abilities of any sort.

Until now.

Hearing things that weren't there… and being able to walk among a world of magic.

There was a knock at the front door and Hawke glanced at the library door that was slightly ajar. She looked just in time to see a flash of white hair heading to the front door. She head the door open and gasped quietly as she heard Aveline and Anders speak to Fenris.

Shit.

If Anders examined her he might find out if she was a mage.

He would sense her magic and then confirm her fears.

But she wasn't a mage!

She wasn't!

She wasn't!

She…

If she was… then… Fenris…

He would hate her.

Fenris couldn't know.

He just couldn't.

Hawke stood quickly and looked around before she morphed into the shadows, making her way silently up the stairs. Hawke watched as Anders stood warily behind Aveline, almost using the guard as a shield as she was speaking to Fenris.

"How is she doing? Has she woken up?" Aveline asked the elf softly.

"Hawke is awake, she is in the library; but I fear for her." Fenris said and Aveline raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"What do you mean?" Aveline asked and Fenris sighed.

"When she awoke she shouted 'I am not a mage," as if she had been having a nightmare."

"She said that?" Anders questioned and Fenris sighed.

"Yes. And as much as I dislike you mage, Hawke needs you. I know not what troubles her but I know I need your help." Fenris slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh and Anders nodded.

"I understand. Where is she?"

"She is in the library, sitting by the fire." Fenris directed them towards the door and Hawke took a breath.

She needed to get out of here.

The second Fenris opened the library door, Hawke jumped from the banister and landed in the main hall. She heard Aveline turn and gasp, but Hawke was already out the door into Hightown.

Fenris turned and ran into the Hightown courtyard, but could see no trace of his lover.

"HAWKE!"

* * *

Hawke watched from a shady spot on the rooftop of another mansion as Fenris ran out of her mansion and began frantically searching around the courtyard for her. The air was unnervingly still, and the dark, cloudy sky above helped Hawke stick to the shadows offered by the lavish mansions. Hawke felt her heart break at the look of fear and panic in Fenris' eyes as he looked around for her.

"HAWKE!" He shouted as Aveline and Anders followed him outside.

"What's going on? What's happening to Hawke?" Aveline panicked as she scanned for the rogue.

"I don't know! _Venhedis! _She has been acting strange for the past few days. I know not the cause." The elf started to pace and Hawke could see he was close to tearing his hair out.

"I have a theory but I need to examine her to know if I'm correct." Anders mumbled and Fenris turned to face the mage.

"What do you mean?" Fenris watched the mage carefully. Anders sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm not too sure. Isabela has been developing strange powers recently. She has been able to read thoughts, something she has developed over the past few days. Maybe Hawke is developing something similar." The healer stated as he watched the warriors look at each other.

"Now that you mention it, one of my guards shot a fireball the other day. Maybe there is something going on…" Aveline mumbled and Hawke had to stop the chuckle from passing her lips.

Isabela? Psychic?

"No wonder she keeps winning at cards." Hawke thought to herself with a small smile, watching the group walk off in the direction of Lowtown.

The rogue sighed and rubbed her temples, as she tried to gather her thoughts.

There was one sure fire way to find out if she were a mage.

Hawke took a vial of lyrium she had in her boot. She always kept on of each potion on her at all times along with her daggers in case on an emergency.

This seemed like as good an emergency as any.

Hawke was about to open the vial before she saw a glistening in the distance. She held her breath as she watched two Templars stumble away from the Blooming Rose, still pulling up their trousers. Hawke watched them stumble around, obviously drunk as they passed her estate slowly, beginning the long trek back to the Gallows.

She sat in silence, hearing them crash into the market place stalls occasionally before she sighed.

She needed to test if she had powers, but it wasn't safe to do so in this city.

She needed somewhere secluded.

Someplace that was spacious.

She needed somewhere where she could have targets to practice her hypothetical abilities.

One place sprung to mind.

Looks like the Champion was headed up Sundermount.

* * *

Merrill sat quietly at her table, slowly sipping her tea. The young Dale had not been feeling well over the past few days, she had heard there was something going around Kirkwall. Probably some kind of flu being spread around, it was fairly common in a city with this size of population.

The mage pulled another set of furs over her as she sat at the table, glancing down at the papers she was trying to arrange. Hawke had asked her to look into more Entropy and Primal spells to help their group have an advantage over any attackers. Hawke rarely brought both her and Anders along on a mission together, something about too many mages attracting attention; but that was fair enough.

Anders wasn't that fond of her anyway… Neither was Sebastian… Or Fenris…

Merrill sighed a she looked over the pages she had copied from Anders spell tomes on primal magic. She had never shown any knack for healing magic in the past, but she had tried before. She smiled as she remembered how the Keeper had patiently sat and waited for Merrill to try and master the most basic of healing spells. She still couldn't manage a wisp it was that bad.

Merrill sighed as she thought about the Keeper.

She missed her.

The mage jumped suddenly as she heard a scream from outside. Merrill gasped as she realised she had spilled her tea over the papers on her table. She was torn between saving the scraps of paper and finding the source of the scream, but another came making her decision for her.

Merrill grabbed her staff and opened the door, immediately stiffening as she took in the sight before her. A small boy was being torn from his mother's arms by a group of Templars. Merrill saw more Templars dragging an elderly elf from his home as the Knight Commander watched on from the stairs. Merrill swallowed silently as she carefully hid herself among the crowd of elves.

"Andraste's Great Flaming Arse! I am 67 years old! If I were a Maker damned mage don't you think I would have noticed by now?" The old elf shouted, his large green eyes glaring at the Knight Commander.

"Don't try and fool me, mage. We have reports of you using magic. The child as well." Meredith said coldly as the child began to cry.

"Mummy, make them stop!" The child cried and Merrill gasped as she realised he couldn't have been more than 6.

"Stop you monsters! He's just a boy!" The mother cried and Merrill looked away as a Templar slapped her, the impact making her fall to the ground. Several of the elves started to shout, one even threw a rock at the Templar restraining the old man, but it bounced harmlessly off his armour.

Merrill watched the boy looked at his mother with tears in her eyes before he turned and looked at an empty space and Merrill felt a knot appear in her stomach.

"You can help? Really?" The boy mumbled, but was ignored by the Templars as they fought off the rioting elves. Merrill gasped as she realised what was about to happen, and was about to reach for her staff, when she felt a large hand stop her. Merrill looked to see an elf shaking his head, and Merrill realised that the Knight Commander was watching her carefully.

The elf didn't know what to do. Help the elves or keep herself safe from Meredith.

She didn't have to make that decision.

The boy nodded to himself before he began to glow, attracting the attention of all gathered in the Alienage. Meredith withdrew her sword and approached the glowing child, a cold look in her eyes as she grew closer. The child's mother screamed as Meredith mercilessly swung her blade at the child. The stream of blood escaped him and the crowd began to riot, flinging and drawing their knives and daggers against their better equipped enemies.

Merrill watched as Meredith turned to face her and swung her blade. Her eyes locked onto the young elf's and Merrill felt a shiver run down her spine. Meredith recognised her as one of Hawke's. Meredith felt the male elf tug her backwards as Meredith made her way towards them. Merrill gasped as he led her into a side street, quickly losing the Templar.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" Merrill gasped as he led her through the backstreets hearing Meredith shout after them.

"Hawke pays me to keep tabs on you and keep you safe, I'm taking you to the Hanged Man to your friends. That's all I get paid to do." He grumbled leading her through the winding passage ways behind the buildings of the Alienage. Merrill could see flashes of the courtyard briefly as Hawke's spy dragged her along.

Hawke had been spying on her…

Or had she been looking out for her?

Merrill sighed quietly as he opened a secret back door that led to the taverns stock room. The male elf opened the door into the tavern and dragged Merrill to stand in front of a surprised Corff.

"Delivery." The elf muttered.

"Miss Merrill? How can I help you this morning?" The confused and slightly amused bartender.

"Templars in the Alienage. Tell Hawke, that Ash brought her by."

"I wonder if she will be able to understand such a cryptic message." The bartender laughed while the elf rolled his eyes at them, skulking out the stock room exit. Corff watched him go before he laughed and turned to Merrill with a smile. "Is it me or does he remind you of Fenris before he got laid?"

"I don't know. Does he?" Fenris crossed his arms in mock anger as he saw the bartender jump in surprise.

"No! I mean er… Fenris, good to see you… Where's Hawke?" He laughed nervously before he saw the Tevinter narrow his eyes.

"Where is Isabela and the dwarf?" He said simply and Corff nodded to Varric's suite, watching as Merrill scurried behind Aveline as the group made its way up the stairs in silence. He could feel the tension between them all as a heavy silence ran its way through the once lively tavern.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"All in." Isabela said with an evil grin, making all gathered around the long table in Varric's palatial suite nervous. Well, all except for Varric who knew her little psychic secret. The Rivanni pirate watched with glee as a few of the men folded their cards except for two who called her bluff.

Safe to say she and Varric were now fifteen sovereigns up each, much to the confusion of Sebastian.

This whole psychic thing just got a hell of a lot more fun.

She was dragged out of the though as the door to the suite was clattered open by a very angry looking Fenris, followed swiftly by a glowering Aveline, a wary Anders and a skittish looking Merrill.

Well, more skittish than usual.

"Gentlemen, ladies, to what do we owe the pleasure? Where's our fearless leader as well? Busy wedding planning? I tell you elf, be careful with that one, Hawke is full of surprises." Varric gave a hearty chuckle as he collected his pile of winnings from that round of Wicked Grace.

"Is everything alright Fenris?" Sebastian laid down his cards upon seeing his friends morbid expression.

"No it is not Sebastian." Fenris sighed and turned to the other patrons gathered. "If you gentlemen would leave. I have to have a discussion with the dwarf and the wench. In private." Isabela had never seen men move that fast from a room in a while. Once the non-members of their group had left Fenris sat directly in front of the pirate with a conflicted look upon his face. "Isabela… The Abomin- Anders," He almost spat the mages name. "tells me that you can read minds."

"I can, and I can hear somethings up. You're upset about… Shit where is Hawke?" The pirate looked around at the gathered companions. "Shit we gotta find her!"

"Really? That never crossed my mind." Fenris snarled before he sighed, rubbing his temples roughly. "We need to find her, and if you can read minds-"

"Then I can look for Hawke…" Isabela nodded to him and sat still. The room was completely silent aside from the sound of gentle breathing and the murmur of sound from the tavern below. Isabela sighed suddenly before she turned to Merrill. "kitten, please stop thinking, all I can hear is you." The pirate said and the room groaned.

"Oh I am so sorry Isabela! I was just thinking about how long Hawke had someone in the Alienage looking after me, and that made me think it had been since I first moved into Kirkwall. Which made me think that the Keeper had something to do with it; but she might not have a lot of influence in Kirkwall because everyone all the elves could find the Dalish easily. But you never know, but maybe Hawke had more contacts… Oh im babbling again! I'm so sorry!" Merrill paused to take a breath and Aveline covered her mouth.

"Be quiet Merrill. I don't think Isabela is strong enough to scan for Hawke." The Guard sighed and Anders nodded.

"I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked watching the mage reach into his pocket and pull out a vial.

"Lyrium."

"WHAT?" Isabela shouted and stood up. "There is no way I am drinking that magey sludge. Templars get addicted to the stuff and they have self control. I have none of that!" Isabela shouted and Fenris sighed as he began to pace the room.

"Why would Hawke do this?" He mumbled softly. His heart was breaking every second he did not know where she was.

"I think Hawke was developing magic…" Anders said and saw the Tevinter tense suddenly. He was silent so Anders continued. "I have heard of more cases around Kirkwall. People who have never shown any sign of magic are suddenly shooting a fireball, reading minds… hearing voices."

"That would explain what I saw in the Alienage…" Merrill mumbled and Aveline nodded.

"And the guard the other day…"

"And Hawke…" Fenris said with a sigh before he turned to Isabela. "Drink the Lyrium." Fenris took the potion from Anders and handed it to the pirate.

"What? But Elf, I thought since Hawke might be a mage that-" Varric began but Fenris interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter if she's a mage or not. She is mine. Fine her." Isabela met his angry green eyes and saw that she didn't have much of a choice here. She sighed and uncorked the potion, sniffing the contents mildly. There was a strange aroma she had never smelt before, it was oddly soothing.

Isabela sighed and downed the potion.

Then it began.

* * *

Hawke awoke in the Fade again and looked around. The trees were moving again despite the absent wind and Hawke sighed as she stood up and cracked her back. At least she now knew where she was, so she could avoid speaking to demons now she knew their traps. But she could never be too careful.

The Fade was a dangerous place, and she needed to remember that.

Hawke looked around at the dead forest, turning slowly, before she saw the hazy shadow of Sundermount in the distance. She felt herself looking around for any creatures that could cause her harm. Hawke sighed as she made her way through the dead wood towards the mountain.

With every step she took, Hawke could hear gentle whispers around her, murmuring soft, soothing words that grew louder the closer she got to the shifting mountain. When Hawke was here last, there had been an eerie silence to this place, now she could hear the voices calling.

Demons.

Hawke tried to hurry her steps, keeping her eyes on the shifting path, before the road and forest ahead disappeared and she found herself in a wooden room. It looked shockingly similar to the Hanged Man and Hawke was confused to say the least. What in the Void was going on?

"_Hawke! There you are!" _A voice called and Hawke turned around to see Varric waving her up to his suite. _"About time you got here, Broody has been brooding extra hard."_

"_For the last time dwarf, I do not brood."_ A sensual voice drifted from up the stairs. Hawke felt the growl in his voice carried through the heavy air and she felt her knees go weak at the sound. Hawke walked up the stairs wairily and gasped when she saw the room. It was filled with all of her friends and… her family.

Her family was there.

Father.

Mother.

Bethany.

Carver.

They were all there, alive and laughing with her friends. She watched as her father was speaking to Anders, her mother to Aveline, Bethany to Varric and Carver to Merrill. They were all alive…

"_Hawke, my love, come, sit beside me."_ Fenris said and Hawke turned to him. He had his hand outstretched and looked at her with love filled eyes.

"F-Fenris… what's going on here?" Hawke asked and watched him smile lovingly at her.

"_Noting stranger than usual my love. But you, do remember that we are all gathered to celebrate Lea's birthday?"_ He smiled and Hawke noticed a small child run past her and sit on Fenris' lap.

"_Daddy! Mama, can I open my presents now?"_ The child giggled and Fenris smiled at her, kissing her forehead softly.

"_In a moment child, in but a moment. Wait for your mother to sit down first." _Hawke looked at the child with shock. She was probably around four with her red hair, but with Fenrs' distinctly elven features and eyes, and beautiful skin, was watching her from her seat on Fenris' lap.

This…

This was her child.

"_My love?"_ Fenris called again and Hawke shook her head.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! My family is dead! I have no child!" Hawke shouted and watched as those gathered looked at her warily.

"_Daddy, is mama alright?"_

"_Hawke, please be calm. Come sit with me." _Fenris said soothingly, but something was different about his voice. There was a menacing, dark undertone beneath it.

"Enough. I shall not fall prey to you demon." Hawke said firmly and saw Fenris' eyes that were formally filled with love, narrow darkly.

"_Very well… let us…"_ He began to glow and the room around them disappeared, leaving Hawke in the familiar forest speaking to the desire demon before her. _**"Converse."**_

"I will not hear your words demon." Hawke reached for her daggers, watching the demon carefully.

"_**But I can offer so much. I sense your desire… You desire to keep him close." **_The demon said seductively. Hawke glared and was about to respond before she realised she was in her bedroom, watching it all happen again.

"_I've never remembered anything before the ritual, and then to have it all come back, just to slip away… I can't... I can't." _Fenris said and Hawke watched herself try to plead with the painful memory.

"_We can work through this…" _

"_**Imagine if he never left. How different would your life be? Would there be a child? Maybe two? Could he have helped save your mother from that awful blood mage? I can make it happen. I can go back and make him stay. You would never feel the pain. Never suffer those lonely nights every night for three years…"**_ The demon whispered in her ear seductively but Hawke shook her head.

"The past is the past. It cannot be changed. And I shall not fall."

"_**A pity here I thought we were going to have some fun."**_ The demon rumbled before she summoned two shades beside her. Hawke snapped out of her memory and withdrew her daggers, attacking the demons and shades as they came. She had faced these creatures before, but never alone, never in this realm.

"I will not surrender." Hawke shouted as she felt a stirring inside of her. She felt the fire warming on her hands, but it did not burn her flesh. Hawke looked up at the demon before she flung the fire towards her. The desire demon screamed as she faded through the ground and Hawke gasped, watching as the flames died before her.

Well… at least she had a new party trick.

* * *

"Where is the Champion?" Meredith shouted as she stormed into the tavern. Merrill and Anders squeaked, slinking back into the shadows while Fenris walked so he was nose to nose with the raging Templar.

"A good question. Care to enlighten us Meredith?" fenris spat her name and watched the Templar glower at him.

"Mind your tone elf. You may be the Champion's companion, but that will not save you or her." Meredith looked around the crowded tavern and glared at the patrons, drunk or not. "I am officially declaring the Champion of Kirkwall, Serah Hawke has been discovered to be a mage. She has deceived all of you, and apparently some of the Templars." Meredith turned to glare at Ser Cullen, who was standing back with a saddened expression upon his face.

"The Champion is no mage!" One patron called, starting off others.

"She is a rogue! I have seen her fight before!"

"If she were a mage we would've known!"

"Meredith is gone mad!" Another called and the Templar shouted.

"Enough! As Knight Commander of this city I declare her an Apostate. She has failed to report to the Circle and has undoubtedly turned to blood magic. I name Serah Hawke a malificarum, and place a bounty of 50 sovereigns on her head. Alive." Meredith snarled and turned to face Fenris, with a poisionous look that he simply returned twofold.

"I warn you Serah. If I find out you are harbouring a blood mage, I shall not hesitate to send you back on the first slaver ship to Tevinter." Meredith snarled and Fenris growled at her. Meredith obviously knew more about them that Fenris or Hawke had originally thought.

"You do not need to worry about me, Templar. I know where my loyalties lie."

"Very well." Meredith spun around and exited the tavern, leaving half the population of Lowtown watching Fenris. He looked around at the worried faces, old, young, men, women, elves, humans, dwarfs, warriors, rogues and undoubtedly mages that were all watching him. Fenris looked up at Varric's suite to see Aveline, Varric and Sebastian all looking at him with a look he knew well.

It was a look to leadership.

"Kirkwall, hear me." Fenris said as he stood on one of the tables, turning to face as many of the crowd as he could. "I care not for mages, I care not for their freedom, nor their lives. I care not for the Templar's Commander either." Fenris said and hear a few muffled agreements. "I believe that Knight Commander Meredith has had more to do with the sudden rise of mages in Kirkwall that she would like us to think. I know not where Hawke is, or if she even still breathes." Fenris drew in a deep breath at the horrible thought before he continued.

"But I know, she is no malificarum. I know that Hawke has fought tooth and nail to protect this city. To protect its people, mage or not." Fenris heard the cheering increase every time he paused for breath. "Hawke has saved the lives of us all. She has fought against Qunari, mages, bandits, gangs, looters, thieves and a few Templars. We should repay the favour."

Another large cheer echoed around the tavern.

"Hawke saved us. Now let's save Hawke!"

Another cheer and applause.

"Meredith wants to see the magic in Kirkwall… well then let's give her a show she will never forget!"

Fenris was met with applause and cheers, and allowed himself a smug smile.

Looks like Kirkwall was going to War.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Thank you so, so much for reading, and I know its been a while since I updated so I'll try and be faster with the next chapter if I can.**

**Thanks again and please review xxx**


End file.
